


Human

by MidnightStorm6593



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 3x06
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightStorm6593/pseuds/MidnightStorm6593
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's never been the comforting type and she never will be. Someone like Allison or Scott would be so much better at this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She paces back and forth, wondering what to do with herself and hoping against hope that Stiles would return with those flares soon. She tried and tried to lift the safe off Boyd until she was sure that the vein in her head would pop, yet unfortunately no burst of adrenaline would come to her aid.

Lydia jumps when she hears a noise from underneath the bed and debates whether she really wants to find out what's under there or not.

Kneeling under the bed, she slowly lifts the covers, ignoring her heart attempting to pound its way out of her chest. Her first reaction upon seeing an obviously terrified Isaac hiding under the bed is to shriek, drop the bed covers back in place, and do an award half-jerk, half-crab crawl to get away.

She takes a deep breath and tries to ignore the shaking in her limbs. Maybe she couldn't do anything for Boyd right now, but she could help Isaac. She sure as hell isn't going to sit around and wait for things to unfold…especially not in this creepy ass motel.

"Isaac," Lydia says pulling the covers away and ducking her head to look at him. He scrambles to get away from her again.

She remembers the skittish and awkward boy that she'd turned down Freshman year. It seemed like a lifetime ago and life had been so much simpler for her then.

"Isaac, please come out," she says. "It's not real, I promise. None of it's real."

He starts hyperventilating.

Lydia lets the blanket drop again and presses a frustrated hand to her face. She's surprised when it comes back wet. She didn't realize she'd been crying.

_Stop it,_  she tells herself.  _Stop crying. It's just going to make it worse_.

She wipes the tears away and lifts the covers again. This time she tucks them back against the bed. Lydia's never been one to take no for an answer and she isn't going to start now.

With a deep breath, she tilts her body sideways to look under the bed again.

"Isaac." She reaches a hand towards him this time. "I promise I'm not going to hurt you. Come out." Nothing. "We need your help." Still nothing. "Isaac..." She's run out of things to say. She's never been the comforting type and she never will be. Someone like Allison or Scott would be so much better at this.

She lets out a soft grumble of frustration.

Where the hell was Stiles? How long had Boyd been under? Maybe werewolves had a higher tolerance for oxygen deprivation than humans?

Boyd! That was it! He won't come out for her, but maybe he would to save Boyd.

"Isaac," she says, crawling slightly underneath the bed while trying not to think of the filth that had accumulated there from lack of decent cleaning by the motel staff. "Isaac, Boyd's in trouble and he's going to die if you don't come out and help him."

She almost lets out something between a laugh and relieved sigh when Isaac finally slides his large hand into her much smaller one.

Before she can really think about what she's doing, she finds herself clinging to him.

A few months ago, hugging Isaac Lahey would have been something she'd never live down, but given everything that's happened, she thinks that everyone could use a hug right now. So she excuses herself this one time.

Lydia quickly stands up and tugs Isaac by the hand so they can go save Boyd.


	2. Chapter 2

She does her best to put that horrible night out of her mind, but she's constantly being haunted by that hideous thing she saw back at the hotel and having to hear all those suicides. She's every hell-bent on not letting it show, though, because she'd be damned if she let everyone think she was the town psycho again.

She finds herself missing Jackson again.

Okay, so it's not like she would have let him see just how damaged she really is, but at least he knew how to distract her…and she really truly loved him (and still loves him even though he is on the other side of the world now).

The whole thing with Aidan is meant to be a distraction. The sex is good (really,  _really_ good), but he's no Jackson.

She stands at her locker, peering at the small mirror she had attached to the inside of the door and double-checking that her make-up was still properly hiding the dark circles under her eyes.

From her peripheral, she notices someone shuffling their way towards her and when she turns her head to look, she sees that it's Isaac.

He opens his mouth to say something and then closes it, everything in his body language telling her just how awkward and unsure he is right now.

"What?" she asks. It comes out harsher than she intended, but she honestly doesn't care. If he has something to say, he should just spit it out.

"That night in the motel…" he begins, but trails off before clearing his throat. "I just…I wanted to say thank you," he says.

It almost seems surreal. He's thanking Lydia Martin, the girl who laughed in his face when he asked her out freshman year, the girl that he had tried to kill. Still, for whatever reason, she still helped him during his meltdown in that motel and she saved everyone's lives that night

He awkwardly walks away from her then he suddenly finds himself backtracking until he's standing beside her again.

"This whole "secret" thing you have going on with  _him_ ," he slightly tilts his head in the direction of Aidan, who is eyeing them with a less than pleased expression on his face, "It's a pretty stupid move for someone who's at smart as you."

Lydia looks at him, her green eyes narrowing. She opens her mouth to give him a piece of her mind because just who the hell does he think he is? Allison has lectured her plenty on the subject and she's tolerated it (with some eye-rolling and sarcasm), but just what the hell would Isaac Lahey know about anything concerning her? Not to mention, there's the fact that he's tried to kill her before.

Before she can get a word out, he's gone.

* * *

This is not what she signed up for.

Oh, hell, she didn't sign up for  _anything._ She was dragged into all this kicking and screaming (and she means that in a very literal sense) when Derek's freak uncle decided to nearly kill her and then violate her mind from the grave.

Now, she sees dead bodies on a regular basis.

She never asked to get attacked by a psycho. She never asked for him to haunt her. She never asked to be caught up in some insane scheme that brought him back to life. She never asked to go into a fugue state and then come back only to find a dead body. She never asked to hear the voices of suicides past at that scummy motel. She never asked Stiles to interrogate her for over an hour, trying to provoke some creepy supernatural thing out of her.

She doesn't really want any part of this, so she resists it.

She makes snide little comments while Stiles insists that she just  _has_ to figure out where the local vet is.

She still has this sinking feeling that Stiles is probably right, that she is  _something._

When she enters Derek's apartment to witness the aftermath of the battle with the alphas, she is first greeted with the sight of Isaac hanging onto Ms. Blake in the doorway. Then, she's greeted with Cora sobbing over Boyd's body.

She looks at Isaac who's still hanging onto Ms. Blake. She finds herself sinking to the ground , a huge knot in her throat.

She's tired of seeing people murdered.

* * *

She now goes out of her way to avoid Aidan. She's never thought of herself as a coward or ever felt the need to actively avoid anybody, but she supposes there really is something to that "there's a first time for everything" saying.

Just yesterday, she had been bravely telling Derek's overly agressive sister that she could handle whatever would be thrown her way because she managed with Jackson.

She's not stupid, though.

Even while he was turning into that homicidal lizard, Lydia always knew Jackson could be saved because she knew that it's not something Jackson did willingly. Someone had been literally pulling his strings and he never had a choice in any of it.

All she knows about Aidan is that he's a good fuck and that he's part of an alpha pack that's been killing people like Erica and Boyd all for some stupid power play.

Even though hell would freeze over before she'd ever admit, Lydia Martin knows when she's about to be in over her head and she knows when it's time to get the hell out of dodge.

At one point, she finds herself ducking into the empty music room to avoid Aidan, which was uncharacteristically stupid of her because if he had seen her, he could easily just walk right in and there's no in there was no one in there during this period, which made it even worse since she did not want to be left alone with him.

It occurs to her that she hasn't been in this room since she found that phone with the creepy recording. She briefly looks around and is surprised to see Isaac sitting on a bench, absentmindedly playing with his hands.

He looks at her, obviously surprised to see her and then looks away.

Awkward silence.

"He's nowhere near now," Isaac says suddenly.

Lydia looks at him in surprise.

"He passed this room and is headed towards the other end of the school. You don't have to keep hiding in here," he continues.

She opens her mouth and then shuts it because for once she doesn't know what to say. It's not like Lydia to not have anything to say, yet this is the second time it's happened around him. She doesn't like it.

She wonders if she should say something to him about Boyd's death, but she decides its better that she doesn't. She had no interest in knowing him when he was alive and she wasn't going to pretend that she actually knew anything about him just because he died.

Still, though, he was a sixteen year old boy who had died for nothing. He probably had parents, maybe even siblings who cared about him. He had a pack that cared about him.

Before she really thinks about what she's doing, she moves towards him, her heels clacking against the floor tiles. He looks at her in surprise when she sits down next to him.

They both stay silent.

 


End file.
